I would have followed you
by Ereanella
Summary: Kili dies, and Tauriel watches him die. And she wishes she could have died too. Rated K for main character death


**Hello everyone! Here is my first attempt at writing something in English, and publishing it. English is not my native language, so please let me know what you think of this short One-Shot, and if there are some mistakes, you can let me know!**

 **This is a Kiliel One-Shot (and a tragic one, based on the end of _Battle of the Five Armies_ , but slightly AU), so for the ones who don't like this ship, don't read!**

 **Rating: K+ for main character death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything (I am not Tolkien or Peter Jackson), and I'm not earning money with this story.**

* * *

 **I would have followed you**

She called him, "Kili!" and he didn't answer at first. So she called him again. Because she had to know. She had to know if she had come here in vain, or if she still had a chance to save him. She stopped moving, just for two seconds or so, to pay more attention to the sounds around her. And she let out a small sigh. She heard fighting. He was still out there, he was still fighting against these damn Orcs!

And she heard him calling after her, his voice so worried that she felt a shiver running down her spine. She answered him, not paying attention to her enemies anymore. All that mattered now was that she could join him and help him defeating their enemies. Together.

She soon realized that she should have paid attention to the Orcs around her. Because when one of these filthy monsters hit her from behind, she wasn't ready and she fell against the rock in front of her. She felt blood trickling down her forehead, but she didn't care. She had to focus on her closest enemy, who immediately tried to hurt her again. She drew her daggers and threw herself forward. She didn't let him approach her again, until she heard Kili calling her again. She almost stumbled and lost her concentration. And she let the Orc (one of the most horrible Orcs she had ever seen) attack her. He threw her once more against the wall of stone behind her, and the impact cut off her breath. She tried to recover her senses as fast as possible, but her vision was still blurry when she got up on her feet. She realized that she was probably going to die. She couldn't defend herself anymore, and the Orc was slowly walking towards her. She didn't know if it was an hallucination or not, but she thought she saw him smiling cruelly.

And then someone else caught her attention. Kili… She screamed, "Kili, don't do this!" as she saw him charging the enemy. She perfectly knew he only wanted to protect her, and she was also aware that Kili was a great warrior and that maybe he could win this fight, but she seriously doubted it. She didn't know why, but she just had this very, _very_ bad feeling.

He didn't listen to her and kept attacking the monster, and at the precise moment when she started to have hope, the Orc disarmed him. She tried to reach for them and to stop their opponent from stabbing the one she cared about so much, but this horrible monster just threw her on the ground again. And she was so scared, and she was hurting so much that she stayed here, laying on the ground and staring at Kili. And she understood. She didn't _care about him_ , she simply loved him. And she was going to lose him, without having the chance to tell him.

"No," she cried as the Orc lifted his blade upon him. And he didn't try to run away, to save himself, he just turned on his heels to look at her. She saw something in his eyes which made her sob even more. She couldn't stop crying, so she didn't really see the blade running through his body. She just heard him, screaming in pain, and she knew the worst thing that could have happened just happened. He was dying, right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it. And it hurt. So much. Knowing that she was never going to see him again. She would have prefered to die, so that she didn't have to live an eternal life without him. Yes, it was selfish to think that way, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Everything was blurred by tears, but she could still see the Orc approaching her. She didn't want Kili to die in vain, so she stood up against her enemy. She suddenly felt rage running through her veins, and she fought like she had never fought before. And she finally defeated him, avenging the one she loved. Once the Orc had fallen, she let herself slide down next to Kili.

His eyes were still open, filled with tears. Her fingers slightly brushed his pale cheek, and he tried to speak, but she cut him off, "Shh... Do not speak, _meleth nin_."

"Tauriel," he whispered anyway. " _Amralime_..."

She frowned, she still didn't understand this word. But then she looked into his eyes and she knew.

"My love," he smiled with visible pain.

His hand reached out for hers, and she slightly squeezed it. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, and that she would be there until his last moment. She didn't even notice the Orc coming towards her from behind, she was too busy wiping his tears away. She looked at him and saw the light in his eyes, so lively before, fading.

She suddenly felt a horrible pain spreading through her whole body. Her breath quickly became more and more irregular. But even if it was stupid of her (and she perfectly knew this), she welcomed the pain. She knew she couldn't have lived long without him anyway. And maybe, just maybe, she could see him in the Halls of Waiting.

Her last thought was, _At least I would have followed him until the end_. The last thing she saw was his beautiful face and his wonderful smile. And she finally joined him in death, her head laying on his chest.

* * *

When the Company finally found Kili, they saw the dead elf beside him, her hand still in his and her head on his chest. And they cried. Not only because they now knew that the line of Durin was completely broken, but also because the love of the two people in front of them was still visible, even in death. They would have faced so many obstacles together, and their lives would have ended at the same moment.

* * *

 **So... Don't hesitate to leave me a review, I would love to know what you thought of this OS! :)**

 **Translation:**

 ** _Meleth nin_ = My Love (sindarin)**

 ** _Amralime_ = My Love (Khuzdul)**

* * *

 **This One-Shot is now published on Quotev and Wattpad, under the same title.**


End file.
